


safe and sound

by chubbycheekkino



Series: Kpop one shots [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Pentagon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbycheekkino/pseuds/chubbycheekkino
Summary: He was always tough, except when nighttime came around. (I made this long and sappy and softly smutty but I like it and I love this idea and concept so yeah here ya go)





	safe and sound

Yuto was always tough. Tough as nails some would say. But growing up with older siblings, what choice did he have? You had to be tough to survive in his house.

Yuto was always tough. 

When plans fell apart, he was calm and collected. And when things fell apart he fixed them with ease. And as for his psychical strength, he could take as many punches that were thrown at him cause Yuto was tough. Always was.

Except for when nighttime came around. 

When nighttime came around,Yuto was so small a slight wind could knock him over.

Nighttime was his downfall, because Yuto was petrified of the dark. 

He'd always been afraid of the dark. Even as a kid he didn't like when the sun went down and the lights went out and everyone in the house started to fall asleep. He hated it when everyone fell asleep and the house was silent.

The dark was the scariest thing to Yuto and he hated it. He hated being afraid of something so silly and childish. But fears are silly and irrational, that's why they're so hard to handle sometimes.

Yuto was terrified of the dark and,therefore, he hated nighttime but no one knew this cause Yuto never told them. He never said a word, just acts like he's going to sleep and once everyone passes out scrambles to turn on a light before the darkness eats him alive.

The only person who knows is Kino. But it wasn't cause he told him.

When they first debuted,Kino had woken up a time or two to find a light or two on in the dorm. And at first he thought nothing of it, thinking maybe one of the members couldn't sleep and was watching tv or maybe they were grabbing a drink. It seemed innocent.

But after awhile his curiosity grew as to who it was and he found himself sneaking around the corner for a peak. Imagine his surprise when he found his Hyung buried in a big blanket, tears in his eyes and a frightened look on his face.

He didn't take the time to wonder if maybe Yuto wanted to be alone,no. He didn't think twice before entering the room and calling his hyungs name out loud. 

His Hyung turned towards him with nervous eyes and Kino thought he just looked so small and helpless,so unlike the strong and tough Hyung he knew him to be. He looked like a lost little puppy and Kino felt a pang in his chest that made him wanna protect his Hyung like he's never felt before.

Yuto tried to stop his tears,even made a show of coughing and shaking his head to clear the look on his face. He had to keep his composure in front of the younger. But Kino saw right through it.

It was like Kino already knew,like he'd always known. 

He walked over and Yuto looked so terrified, afraid of what was making him cry or of Kino he didn't know. He sat beside his Hyung and asked what was wrong, his voice the softest Yuto had ever heard.

Hyung shook his head,afraid to answer,but Kino inched closer and smiled softly to let him know it was okay and Yuto found himself saying what he hated admitting.

"I-I'm afraid of the dark."

Yuto expected the younger to laugh,to tease or to mock. To say something or to snicker,anything to let him know how childish his stupid fear was.

But Kino's eyes held no mockery and his smile was so safe Yuto found himself breathing easier. 

Without a word,Kino grabbed his hand and tugged him towards his room. Yuto wanted to speak, wanted to say he's sorry he woke the younger and he doesn't need to do this. But his mouth wouldn't work and Kino already had his door open and the next thing Yuto knew they were lying down in Kino's bed with Kino facing him and humming a soft tune that made him sleepy.

That's how it began and now it seemed that every night was the same though, at first, it started slowly.

In the beginning, Yuto would find himself pacing the living room while trying to come up with a way to sleep with Kino again. He couldn't just walk in and demand to sleep there,even if he could he wouldn't be able to live with it afterwards.

Some nights he paced the hallway,biting his thumbnail and glancing at the youngers door while silently hoping Kino would wake up and open his door to invite Yuto inside to sleep.

Then some nights he was really desperate and found himself standing,some nights even sitting, outside the youngers door. He never knocked or opened it, he was terrified of the dark but he couldn't just ruin his composure by acting like a child who had to sleep with someone just to feel safe.

But it seemed Yuto worried for no reason cause every night Kino would open his door to Yuto. 

Some nights he'd find him in the living room,all wrapped in his blanket with teary eyes and a frightened face. Kino would smile then and go to grab his hand like he did the first night.

And some nights he'd find him pacing in the hallway, a terrified look on his face while he bit his thumbnail so hard sometimes it bled. Kino would frown and shake his head at that,motioning for the older to follow him. Which he did all while looking like a lost and nervous puppy.

And some nights,on really bad nights, he'd open his door to find his Hyung already waiting. 

On the nights he sat,Kino would bend over and tap his shoulder as if to say it's okay and Yuto would scramble up like a child and hurry into the room so he could sleep. 

And on the nights when he was standing, Kino would just smile that soft smile that made Yuto feel safe and stand back so Yuto could walk in looking nervous but secretly beyond grateful to the younger for putting up with him and his childish fear.

It started like that, Yuto always waiting outside Kino's door night after night. As if he needed approval to walk in when Kino never said he needed such a thing. 

It went on like that for awhile,till one rainy night.

Now Yuto loved rain,he found it soothing and calming to fall asleep to. But he didn't like the aftermath,such as the mess it made the next day and the power outages it usually brought on.

So as Yuto was pacing the hallway,waiting for Kino to open his door cause he couldn't bare to just walk in, the lights suddenly shook and in a split second they went out.

Yuto screamed silently but inside he was having a meltdown. He whined into his blanket,trying to muffle the sound. He was beyond thinking by now as he ran over to Kino's door , twisted the knob and rushed inside only to run right into the younger.

He almost lost his balance but Kino regained it quickly and Yuto, though slightly embarrassed, shoved his face in Kino's neck to hide from the storms aftermath.

Kino didn't speak, only rubbed his back and pulled him along to the bed where the older stayed buried in the others neck all night while the younger hummed him to sleep.

From then on,Yuto just walked in. 

He felt bad at first,felt ridiculous and unprofessional cause he's supposed to be older and tough. His room should be open for the younger to come in if he needed to but here it was the other way around.

He felt bad at first and so sometimes he tried not to go,he tried to stay in his room and fall asleep all while secretly wishing he was in the others bed.

Kino was amazing but Yuto didn't know he was that amazing,for it always seemed that Kino could read his mind without Yuto having to say it.

On the nights he would stay in his room he was so afraid, his blankets were wrapped around him and he cried and cried and whined into his hands trying to stay silent to not wake the others.

But Kino knew, he always did.

He'd walk right into the olders room and stand right in front of him,looking down at him with those soft eyes. And when Yuto glanced up and saw him he wanted to cry in joy,sometimes he did. 

He'd try to act calm but he'd always fail, throwing himself at the younger and hiding in his neck while whining like a puppy. Kino on those nights always thought Yuto was the smallest thing he'd ever seen. 

On one of those nights where Yuto tried to stay away from the younger, Kino spoke his mind and assured his Hyung 

"I don't mind Hyung."

Yuto felt like a child and he shook his head,partly in embarrassment and party in anger at himself for being so childish. 

But Kino saw through him,he always did for some reason.

He smiled that safe smile that Yuto liked and softened his eyes lazily to where Yuto felt all resistance leave him and he let Kino drag him to his room where this time they fell asleep with their heads pressed together.

Tough boy by day he was,but no one but Kino knew his secret. No one knew how terrified he became when the sun went down. No one but Kino that is.

Night after night it was like this,and soon Yuto would just walk right in. He got over being embarrassed,though a part of him still felt it inside, because Kino always welcomed him with open arms.

And well,when he did that all of Yuto's hesitation seemed to melt away.

Night after night it was like this but some nights were harder. Some nights Yuto had a nightmare or some nights it would storm. Some nights the lights would go out cause the power around here wasn't perfect.

One night,Yuto had fallen asleep early and when he woke up it was pitch black and the house was silent. No one, except Kino, knew about his fear so nobody had left any lights on. Even Kino didn't,although he did check on him. He thought about it but it seemed his Hyung was dead to the world so he thought he'd just sleep through the night.

Boy was he wrong. 

Yuto woke up in sheer darkness and it took everything in him not to scream in terror. He wrapped his blanket tight around him and cried into the fabric, stading and searching blindly for the light switch. 

As luck would have it though the lights wouldn't come on, and Yuto started to whimper like a baby. He was so scared and confused as he felt his way in the dark for his door so he could get to the hallway.

He found it finally and wrenched his door open, screaming silently in the blanket when seeing how dark the hallway was. There wasn't even any light coming in from the windows cause someone had closed them tightly.

Yuto stumbled down the hallway,tears blurring his vision and the darkness playing tricks on him. He couldn't remember which room was Kino's and the thought only made him whimper harder.

Part of him wanted to cry out for the younger,wanted to scream his name so he'd come find him and hug him and smile that soft smile that made him feel so safe and sound.

But he was more afraid of waking the others and ruining his reputation, he was older than some and he didn't wanna look like a baby in front of the members.

So he didn't cry out for Kino when in truth he wanted to do nothing more than that. 

Instead he crouched on the ground and covered himself in the blanket,engulfing himself in the fabric while taking big breaths and whimpering like a child. His heart beat so fast and he wondered if he died right here who would be the first to find him in the morning. Probably Hongseok,he was an early riser.

Kino thought he heard whimpering but he thought maybe he'd just imagined it. When he opened his door and saw he was right,his heart hurt.

Kino had to squint but he could see a trembling blanket in the middle of the hallway,shaking so fiercely he's surprised Jinho didn't wake with the loud sound right outside his door.

Even from here Kino could hear the loud childlike whimpers,alongside with crying and some hiccuping. Kino couldn't remember ever hearing a more heartbreaking sound then that.

Something in him ached at hearing his hyungs whimpers,he didn't like the sound at all. He wanted it gone and to never return.

"Hyung."

He spoke softly,worrying that maybe he spoke to quiet and the older wouldn't hear him.

But Kino's voice was like an alarm to Yuto, even in the loudest room and with the quietest voice Yuto could hear him better than anyone.

Yuto's head shot up and he peeked through the blanket,only to see a dark figure a couple doors down standing in the doorway.

Yuto didn't hesitate. He sprang up and practically ran to the youngers room,barreling into the younger and clinging to him like he'd slip away if he let go.

Yuto whimpered and whined into the youngers neck, making the younger feel like someone had punched him in the chest.

He wrapped his arms around his Hyung and whispered softly in his ear.

"It's okay Hyung. You're okay."

Yuto wanted to say no. He wanted to say he's not and that he's a big baby and he's sorry he's always like this every night but the words wouldn't come out. Instead he just clung harder to Kino and sobbed more.

Kino guided them to the bed where he wrapped the older up and laid beside him. Remembering something he suddenly got up and Yuto's head snapped in his direction, his hands wanting to reach out and cling onto the younger in case he was leaving him.

But the younger came back before the thought was finished and he easily slid back in beside his Hyung, wordlessly sliding a teddy bear in his hyung's hands.

At first Yuto is confused. Where did he get this? Was it his sisters? Or did he use it? Why was he giving it to him?

But the questions halted when the younger smiled sleepily at him and Yuto remembered the last time they went shopping how Kino had bought something and wouldn't show anyone what it was.

Kino gently rubbed a hand across his back and smiled at Yuto and Yuto felt so safe and calm he didn't even realize that that was the moment he gave his heart to Kino.

As time went on, Yuto started realizing some things. Things that didn't seem true before but now were truer than anything he'd ever known.

He started realizing how little time he spent with the younger during the day. Yes they were busy but that didn't stop the others from hanging around each other. Yuto doesn't know why it took him this long to see it but seeing it now made him want to be around the boy even more.

But he tried not to make a big deal about it cause he didn't wanna seem needy so he kept the same distance but hey. Who could blame him if he was standing beside the younger when they were paired up to do a Challenge.

He also noticed how good with kids the younger was. I mean he always knew,everyone knew. Kino had a little sister and that made him love kids and everyone knew how much he loved being around the little loud things.

But Yuto didn't really realize it till now. 

Now he couldn't help but smile whenever Kino's sister came by. Watching Kino play with her made the older smile and something in his stomach to tingle. 

When they did challenges where they went and spoke with schools,watching Kino around the little kids made him smile a lot more then he normally did. Everyone thought it was the kids running and jumping at him but Yuto knew the truth. 

He also noticed how good of a dancer kino was. Once again he knew he was but he didn't really realize it. 

Now he loves to watch Kino practice,the way he turned and twisted and body rolled made Yuto feel something that his dizzy mind couldn't explain. He kept his stares to a minimum but there was a time or two where Hui or Hongseok would have to snap their fingers to bring him back from staring in Kino's direction.

Day after day it was like this and night after night it was the same. 

Yuto still felt ashamed on how much he relied on the younger,but the feeling vanished when he would walk into his room and Kino would open his blanket for the older to crawl in beside him.

Yuto now always came with the teddy bear Kino had bought him. He partly wanted to joke about it,saying how he was too old for a bear. But he found himself clinging to it just as he clung to Kino and every night when he entered the youngers room he brought it with him, tucked safely under his arm.

Kino never said it aloud. But seeing his Hyung walk in with his blanket wrapped around him and his bear under his arm,along with his scared eyes and quiet whimpers, Kino felt something in him soften and part of him was confused. While the other part of him enjoyed the feeling.

One day they were practicing and Kino and Yeo one left to go buy ice cream cause everyone was hot and tired. Yuto wanted nothing more than to go with the younger but didn't wanna seem needy so he stayed behind.

It was a bad idea.

In the middle of practicing Yuto left to go to the bathroom. Just as he was washing his hands the lights flickered,shook and went out. 

Yuto froze in his spot,his heart racing and his hands shaking. He swallowed thickly and told himself to take deep breaths,in and out and in and out. He dried his hands to occupy his mind but it did no good. It happened anyway.

Yuto's heart started hurting and his throat started closing and big fat tears welled up in his eyes till the dam broke and it all came flooding out. 

Yuto bawled like a baby and whimpered like a child. His chest aches and he was so scared, normally he didn't have to deal with this till later and the fact it happened so suddenly only made him panic more.

Right then, Kino's face flashed in his mind. He wanted nothing more than his blanket and the teddy bear that Kino gave him and for Kino to come in and hug him and tell him it's okay while smiling at him with that safe smile of his.

But Yuto didn't have his blanket and he didn't have his bear and Kino had left to get ice cream so Yuto didn't know what to do except run into a bathroom stall,sit down and whimper with his knees pulled to his chest and his face hiding in his knees.

He tried to calm down really he did but he couldn't. He was terrified and he didn't know what to do and all he wanted was Kino.

Like always,Kino knew. He just knew without any explanation.

When they walked back into the dance room and everyone was running around and whining about the lights being off, Kino didn't need them on to know Yuto was gone.

He spun on his heel and went to the bathroom, call it a gut feeling maybe.

Yuto whimpered and sobbed and when Kino heard those sounds he felt like the wind had been knocked out from him,it hurt so bad Kino felt slightly dizzy.

Yuto's cries were loud and heart wrenching, but from outside the door came the softest knock along with a soft voice.

"Hyung."

Yuto wasted no time I'm scrambling up,almost falling over in his haste. He unlocked the door and Kino stepped inside only to fall backwards a little from the force of the older clinging to him.

Kino rubbed his back and hummed but Yuto whined and cried and whimpered so much Kino thought he'd never stop and the thought made him groan internally in pain.

Kino started to rub Yuto's neck and,without thinking, placed a kiss on the olders temple.

"It's okay Hyung. You're safe."

And while they stood there,Yuto cloning to the younger and Kino holding him tightly against his chest, Yuto thought the younger was wrong. Yuto never was safe and never would be.

But the way Kino kissed his temple once more and hummed a little louder to drown out his cries, made Yuto think that maybe this is what safety felt like.

From then on,besides the boys sleeping together at night, fate seemed to find other ways to bring them closer in the daytime.

Fate does work in strange ways they say.

More often than normal,the lights went out in the dance room. They'd be dancing up a storm,all laughing and exhausted and click. The lights would shake and shut off in seconds.

Yuto would always freeze and bite the inside of his cheek cause he didn't wanna cry and look like a baby.

But then a soft hand would slip into his and even in the dark he would know its Kino, and Kino would just squeeze his hand while Yuto took deep breathes to calm himself.

Sometimes it wasn't a hand but a whisper against his ear. A soft and sweet "Hyung" that let him know the younger was near. Yuto would let his shake breath go and focus on the younger behind them who would keep talking in his soft voice just so Yuto would focus on that instead of the darkness around them.

Once or twice, Kino was on the other side of the room when the lights faded out and Yuto was beyond afraid in times like that cause the younger never seemed to reach him as he stood there shaking to himself.  But Kino would surprise him by suddenly hugging him in the dark and Yuto had never felt so relieved in all his life.

The lights went out a lot and fate,it seemed,had something very important to say cause it kept happening. 

One day was the worst of all.

They were practicing Gorilla and with a quick click the lights shut off and once again, Yuto found himself in darkness. He was starting to think someone hated him.

Like always,he felt tears welling up in his eyes and his heart started beating super fast and he felt like he might pass out from terror.

No one noticed how worked up he was getting. Everyone scrambled around,some yelling and some complaining and most got in a group and started to head outside to see if they could get the power on. 

One by one they left and Yuto wanted to call out to one of them, he didn't think he could handle being alone he might pass out, but his mouth wouldn't work and he felt frozen in place.

The door swung shut and now Yuto was left alone in complete darkness,the silence around him deafening yet making his ears hurt.

He started whimpering and his chin started wobbling and he started crying in ugly sobs. 

Kino panicked when the lights went out and rushed back to the dance room. He left for some water but it was forgotten when the lights clicked out. He knew his Hyung would be petrified and he knew no one else knew his fear so no one else would think to hug him.

Kino pushed open the back door and the sound of Yuto's sobs engulfed the room. It seemed he was alone and everyone had left,probably to check how to turn it back on again.

Kino rushed over to the older but the older didn't hear him, he was visibly shaking and tears were streaming down his face and he started hiccuping so loud his ribs were sore.

The sudden sound of the other members loud voices could be heard on the outside and Kino froze for a second,knowing Yuto didn't want everyone to see him like this. 

Kino thought and he thought fast,running up to his Hyung and grabbing his hand he quickly pulled him along behind him till they were out of the dance room. From there he tugged them quickly into another room that was off limits to them and just in time too, the members shadows passed outside the door and Kino pulled Yuto against him and held him tightly to him.

Kino watched as the shadows faded but Yuto didn't see them,he couldn't stop. His whole body was shaking and his tears were becoming shoulder shaking cries and he felt like there was no air in the room. 

He fisted his hands in Kino's shirt and Kino's attention is broken from the members shadows and turned toward his Hyung, whose hold body is shaking against him.

He wraps his arms around the older and shushes him,telling him over and over again that's it's okay. It's okay and that he's safe. 

He runs circles in the olders back but the older still can't calm down,his eyes are never ending waterworks and Kino feels like someone stabbed him in the heart when the older opens his mouth and whines the youngers name in his neck.

Yuto has never spoke in times like this,he's always silent from crying and soon it stops. But the fact he's talking and his mom stop shaking form tells Kino how bad this one is.

Without thinking, Kino slips his hands up Yuto's shirt and starts running his hands up and down his back to calm him down. And if that isn't enough he starts planting little kisses on the olders head.

"It's okay Hyung. It's okay."

He repeats his over and over and at some point Yuto has slowed his crying,and instead starts mumbling Kino's name. Kino feels  goosebumps form but he's not sure if it's from the olders close proximity or the way Yuto is saying his name.

They stay like that till the lights come back on and even when they do, they stay like that for five minutes more. 

Though neither of them says anything about it.

Since that day Yuto started feeling different toward the younger.

He had always kept his distance,never showing much cause he's tough. Yuto has always been tough and being put in Pentagon wasn't about to make him softer not at all. So he sorta kept his distance. 

But lately, he found distance to be too far when it came to a certain younger.

When they took breaks in the dance room,Yuto always found a way to stand around Kino so when the younger noticed he'd smile that safe smile and Yuto would smile slightly back.

At dinner sometimes, Kino would sit beside him and Yuto would silently thank him by leaning closer to him as they ate.

There was even a time where they were doing dishes together,everyone else was in the other room arguing about a movie or something. 

They were both washing the dishes and as they did their hands constantly bumped against each other's. Neither of them said anything but if their hands stayed too close for too long well, neither of them complained.

One night they were laying down,Yuto clinging to Kino, and Kino broke the silence they always had to ask something that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Hyung, why don't you ever go to the others rooms? They're older then me and can probably protect you better than I can."

Though said casually,Kino was afraid to hear the answer.

Yuto was silent for a long time,just clinging to Kino and snuggling in his neck.

Then, still against his skin, he answered.

"I feel safer with you."

Kino kept quiet after that but the olders words made his heart jump in his chest. And if Yuto blushed, he never told the younger.

They now had to fly to Tokyo and Yuto was excited cause being from Japan he knew his way around Tokyo well and he couldn't wait to show his members around.

They got there fine and Yuto was showing them this and that and everyone loved seeing him like this instead of always emotionless and in the back.

After a day of sightseeing they went to a restaurant. They ate and laughed and had fun like they always did when they were together. 

Yuto excused himself to the restroom and Kino watched him go before turning back to Shinwon, who was trying to tell a joke and failing miserably.

A sudden pop sounded out as someone opened a bottle and the cork flew to the lights,hitting the top and making a spark appear before the lights cracked and went out.

Everyone started making noises,yells and shouts and whines and complaints were heard all through the restaurant and among his members.

The only thing Kino could focus on was Yuto, who was still in the bathroom.

With great difficulty, and countless feet stepping on his toes, Kino made it to the bathroom where he shoved open the door. 

"Hyung?"

Yuto said nothing but Kino didn't need words. He followed the sound of Yuto's whimpers to the back stall. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"Hyung open the door."

He waited but Yuto wouldn't move. He was rocking back and forth,shaking like mad. 

"Hyung open the door come on."

Still Yuto wouldn't move. He was was paralyzed with fear,his chest was aching and his heart was beating so hard he was sure he was gonna die right here on the floor of some restaurant he didn't even enjoy that much.

Kino waited no more. He dropped to the ground and slid under the door,finding his Hyung against the wall and shaking the worst he's ever seen him.

"Hyung,it's okay."

He sat beside him and rubbed his back,humming a soft song to try and soothe the older but it didn't work. He then tried pulling him against his chest and massaging his neck while he kissed his head but still it did nothing. He even slipped his fingers up the back of his hyungs shirt,hoping this would calm him as it normally did.

But nothing worked. Yuto at this point was bawling harder than he'd even cried during his episodes.

Kino's heart broke the more he listened to his cries and he just wanted them to stop. It killed him to see his Hyung like this.

He pulled him tighter against his chest and started running his fingers through his hyungs hair,hoping the calming gesture would soothe him. But Yuto was so hysterical nothing was helping.

Kino felt himself about to cry cause this was the worst he'd ever seen the older and he was lost on what to do. Nothing he tried was working.

Maybe he wasn't thinking straight. Maybe the cold floor was getting to him. Maybe he was sleepy and wasn't really aware he did it.Maybe he just wanted his hyung's cries to stop.

Or maybe he just wanted an excuse to do it. Who knows?

Whatever the reason,Kino found himself cradling the olders head to tilt his face up. And once it was,without pausing to think it through, he placed his lips on the olders.

At first it was just little pecks. He'd kiss him once then twice then three the four times,all soft little pecks that still counted.

But then it started growing. 

Kino then started rubbing his fingers in the elders hair for comfort,his kisses lasting longer as he breathed into the others mouth to give him more air.

It sounds weird but he was only doing it to help him,right?

Then he'd go back to little pecks,one two three four five six.

And then it was back to the longer ones where he massaged the olders head and breathed into him so he wouldn't feel suffocated,one two three four five.

Yuto never pushed away or acted weird. If anything his cries had stopped and his hands were fisted in the youngers shirt, his heart still hammering in his chest but he figured it would slow soon.

Kino pulled away to let them breathe and it's true,fate acts in strange ways. As it would have it that was the moment the lights came back on.

The two just stared at each other,neither speaking.

After what felt like a lifetime,but was barely a minute, Kino smiled lazily and Yuto smiled back and neither boy said anything about how hard their hearts were beating.

Since that night, calming Yuto down was easier.

When the boy came in with tears in his eyes or the lights went out in the dance room or there was a storm and Yuto ran crying to Kino's room, all he had to was kiss him.

Just like in the restaurant it was slow pecks,one two three four five six seven, little pecks that still counted but weren't messy or too intimate.

Then there was the longer ones. Kino's hands in his hair to massage his scalp and longer kisses where he breathed into the others mouth for air,one two three four five six seven eight.

Yuto never complained or shoved away and his crying always stopped once Kino put his lips on his. Yuto's hands would fist his shirt or his fingers would maybe graze against Kino's skin, but he always stopped crying.

One night, Yuto was really upset. Even more than usual. He'd fallen asleep early again and had a nightmare that had him stumbling to Kino's room with hiccups and his teddy bear under his arm.

Kino,of course, scooted over so Yuto could crawl in next to him. He asked his Hyung what was wrong but Yuto didn't wanna talk it seemed. And while daytime Yuto was tough and wouldn't have acted so childish and needy, nighttime Yuto was soft and vulnerable and delicate.

When Yuto planted his lips on his he was surprised to say the least, he always had to make the first move. Yuto was always so upset and could never function enough when he got like this,Kino was always the one to take the lead in times like this.

But Yuto tonight really seemed to need this.

Kino smiled softly against the olders lips,finding it extremely cute how he was copying the youngers methods.

Short pecks,then longer ones.

In the middle of a short one Yuto's teddy bear fell off the bed and Kino started rising to pick it up. But Yuto shook his head,instead pulling Kino back down and switching to a longer kiss now.

Kino laughed softly and Yuto, on impulse he swears it's on impulse and not something he's been thinking about doing, takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Kino freezes slightly,his eyes widening a bit as Yuto starts to nibble on his lip. At this point Kino isn't sure what's happening,they never kissed like this before and he's not even sure he wants to. He doesn't,right?

He's so busy trying to figure out if Yuto's doing this cause he's scared or cause he wants to he doesn't realize Yuto's pulled away and is staring down at him. 

He pulls himself back in time to see something flash in Yuto's eyes and it's something he knows all too well by now: fear.

But is he afraid of the dark? Or rejection?

Kino doesn't know and he's not sure how to ask.

Yuto looks ready to apologize and his body moves like he's getting up and Kino springs into action,not even realizing how much he's wanted to do this till he's doing it.

He flips them over in a blink that leaves Yuto breathless,his eyes staring up at Kino now with a slight daze in them. A daze and something else Kino doesn't know what to call.

Without a word Kino reconnects their lips, feeling Yuto let a soft sigh slip through his lips that shakes Kino down to his very core.

He licks Yuto's lip softly and slips his tongue in when the older opens his mouth, deepening the kiss even more when the older whimpers in his mouth.

The elder slips his hands up the youngers shirt and runs his hands down his back,the movement making goosebumps appear on his skin. Kino sucks on the elders tongue and Yuto whines like a baby but this time for a different reason and Kino realizes he kinda likes the sound when made for this reason.

All night long kisses are placed,and Yuto doesn't cry once. 

As time went on Kino didn't know if Yuto came to his room only cause he was afraid or because of something more. He knew which choice he preferred but he wasn't sure of the elder.

Every night Yuto was crying when he entered but he always stopped once Kino got ahold of him.

Some nights Kino started it,some nights Yuto started it. It didn't matter cause every night was now the same.

Yuto showed up crying and once he laid down Kino would grab him and shove his tongue in his mouth to keep him quiet.

Yuto showed up with hiccups and scared eyes,only to tower over Kino and nibble his lips till they burned.

Yuto would show up shaking in fear from a nightmare,only for Kino to kiss away his fears by running his lips and tongue up his stomach.

Time and time again it went on till one night,after their little make out session,Kino didn't wanna hold it in anymore and said in a soft small voice.

"Hyung,I love you."

Yuto's eyes widened and Kino felt every fiber in his body burning,terrified of what he'd say in the same way Yuto feared the dark.

Yuto was silent for so long Kino wanted to cry. The roles were reversed as he wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry,he was so afraid of what the elder was thinking and not saying.

He was close to laughing it off cause,even though he knew these feelings would eat him alive, he didn't wanna lose his hyungs friendship. But then Yuto wondered if anyone ever felt as calm around Kino as he did or if Kino's smile ever made anyone feel as safe as he did when the younger flashed it his way. And with that in mind he spoke.

"I thought you wouldn't want me after-

He breaks off nervously and swallows,too afraid to continue until Kino nudges his arm gently as if to say "you can tell me".

"after you saw how childish I was."

At first Kino stared at him with a blank face and Yuto starts to get worried. But then Kino laughs,yes laughs,and shakes his head.

"Hyung are you serious?"

Yuto looks confused which only makes Kino laugh again and sit up to stare down at him.

"First off,you're not childish. Fears are normal. And second, do you really think I would have done everything I did if I didn't like you?"

Kino raises an eyebrow in an "think about it" manner and Yuto furrows his own brows in confusion.

"Probably. I mean,you're always nice to everyone."

Kino rolls his eyes,smiling, and shrugs.

"Maybe so. But you don't see me making out with Shinwon whenever a dog barks on tv do you?"

Yuto laughs and shakes his head,his heart swimming with feelings for the younger boy that's watching him with heart eyes anyone could have seen if they looked closer.

Kino falls back on his pillow,staring at Yuto as he stares back.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

Now it's Kino's turn to look nervous. He shrugs slowly and grabs Yuto's teddy bear,playing with the arms as if too afraid to answer. Then he shrugs again.

"I didn't think you'd want me. I'm younger than you and I can't protect you like the hyungs could. I'm only me."

Kino stares at the bears face while talking,too afraid to look at his Hyung. 

Yuto stares at Kino and his heart skips a beat, a big beat that he felt long ago but never had the courage to say it.

He then smiled and lifts Kino chin to make him face him, Kino's eyes afraid and small and Yuto knows that feeling all too well.

He shakes his head and smiles.

"Didn't I tell you that you made me feel safe?"

Kino smiles the slightest bit and nods,making Yuto's heart beat fast. He leans forward to kiss him and feels the words jumping against his throat,desperate to come out.

He kisses him with little pecks,one two three four five, and then pulls back and smiles down at the younger.

"I love you too."

Kino's face broke into the biggest smile he'd ever seen, and Yuto had never felt so safe.

For awhile after,Kino was always afraid that when daytime came Yuto would change. He thought maybe daytime Yuto didn't want what nighttime Yuto did and he was afraid,so afraid that Yuto would stay away from him like everything they had said didn't happen.

But everyday Yuto would hug him close or kiss him in front of everyone or tell him in soft whispers,or loud shouts,that he loved him. And Kino felt satisfied.

And when nighttime came and Yuto walked in with sad eyes and tears from the night fresh on his face, Kino would open his covers and his arms and wait for Yuto to fall into them.

And when he did he'd always say the same thing.

"It's okay Hyung. You're safe."

To which Yuto always replied with

"I know."

And this time,he meant it.


End file.
